A method for production of composite woven shaped packing of expanded graphite was disclosed in the Japanese patent No. 57-29854. In this prior art, natural scaly graphite, newly formed graphite and heat-dissociated graphite were used as raw materials and were treated with strong acid to form interlaminar compound, washed with water, and then expanded momentarily at high temperature. The resulting expanded graphite granules were pressed into expanded shape graphite. A tubular fabric was used as auxiliary material, which had been formed by check braiding covering braiding or sack knitted of asbestos or carbon fibers from bottom to top. The expanded shape graphite thus produced were rolled up into cylindrical form or cut into band with definite width, or cut into scraps or slices to fill up the cavity of the tubular fabrics, forming the composite packing. Since this kind of composite packing was completely made from derivatives of carbon, the resistance to heat, corrosion and abrasion were improved. Nevertheless, the mechanical strength of the products was not high enough to undergo flexure since the material of the fabric layer is different from that of the filling substance in the packing and the expanded graphite slices (scraps) were combined mainly by mechanical force. Furthermore, as there was no adhesion between the tubular fabric and the shape graphite, the damage to the fabric will result in failure of the packing, leading to inconvenience for application. Moreover, the durability of the products was not adequate under high pressure condition, and its availability was not extensive.
In view of this, one of the objectives of the invention is to provide a sort of general packing of expanded graphite with high strength. The other objective of the invention is to provide a process for producing the said packing.